


Just Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Sebastian isn't really there, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill:</p><p>"So F!Hawke and Loghain are friends, but actually secretly "friends". You know. Maybe Hawke's in a chaste relationship, maybe her LI just can't give her what she needs for whatever reason, so she goes to her her "friend" the Grey Warden, who gladly helps her out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this is so not my usual kink (cheating), but this happened. Just a quick and dirty one shot.

The thing about being in a chaste marriage, Hawke thought to herself, was that it was a lot harder than she had first anticipated. She loved Sebastian dearly and had eyes for no other in her heart, but Maker did she still have needs. Sometimes she wondered at what he would do if he saw her like she is now, wanton and needy. She can practically imagine the catch in his voice, the low purring of his brogue as he groaned at the sight.

 

The sound of steps behind her was her only warning. Hawke moaned softly as Loghain pressed a kiss to her neck, his body suddenly flush to her back.

 

“Thinking about your husband?” He questioned against the tender skin behind her ear. It wasn’t a jealous question, if anything he sounded amused. It must have been rhetorical, because he didn’t wait for her to answer. Instead he slid his palm across the underside of her breasts and down her belly, his pale skin a stark contrast against her own dark tone. His fingers left a hot trail across her bare flesh until they reached her smalls.

 

“Yes,” she admitted in a puff of hot air as his fingers traced her sex through the fabric of her small cloth.

 

“Tell me then, what do you think he would do to you if he were here,” Loghain demanded against the shell of her ear, his breath hot and moist against the sensitive skin there. A low moan caught in her throat when he ground his erection against the small of her back.

 

Her eyes closed shut and her mind wandered until she could bring forth Sebastian’s presence, until it was no longer Loghain behind her.

 

“He’d tell me how long he’s wanted this,” she responds, hips arching back into him, "tell me how he had to pray away his desire every night, lest he come to my rooms and take me.”

 

Loghain let out a soft groan against her ear, but in its stead she heard another voice, low, thick with passion. His finger slipped into her smalls and he began to build her up towards breaking apart.

 

“He would…” she panted, rocking between Loghain’s body and the rough pad of his fingers, “Maker…”

 

“He would what, serrah Hawke?” Loghain rasped.

 

“He would push me down, kneel between my thighs and taste me. Show me how badly he wants me, see how badly I have wanted him.”

 

A flush crept across her face, but the Grey Warden behind her could not see. His fingers slipped from her smalls and she made a noise of disappointment, that is until he followed her instruction.

Her eyes still clenched shut, she hit the ground softer than she anticipated, mostly due to his easy maneuvering of her body. Hawke didn’t have much time to think, could only respond as he pulled at her smalls, her hips wiggling to help him remove them.

 

Loghain wasted no time, his mouth falling against her skin, a mixture of heat, teeth, and tongue against her hip that sent her reeling. It still left her completely unprepared, and the first touch of his tongue along the seam her cunt had her jerking her hips in surprise. In her eagerness her mound ground against his hawkish nose and he grunted in annoyance. Immediately one heavy hand gripped her hips to still her, the other pulled her lips apart so he could have better access. He inhaled deeply, she could feel his hot breath across her damp skin.

 

The first press of his tongue and lips against her clit drove her over the edge far too quickly. She let free a hoarse cry, body arching and struggling against the grip he held her down with.

 

A low masculine chuckle rang in her ears, proceded by his lips worrying at her clit and the slow lapping of his tongue. The sounds alone had her entire upper body flushing. It did not matter, behind her closed lids Sebastian stared up at her hotly, his mouth buried against her mound. He brought her over the edge again, two fingers curled inside her, tongue teasing and drawing it out until her hips canted away from his skillful ministrations.

 

She panted hard, head fallen back against the floor, her body liquid and pleasantly warm. Her eyes popped open at the sound of stirring fabric, lazily she looked up to find Loghain pushing his breeches down his cut hips, one hand wrapping around the still hard length of his cock. He stared at her, lips slick and shiny with her wetness as he stroked himself.

 

Biting her lower lip she considered letting him fill her, he was certainly well endowed, and Maker it had been a long time since she’d had a man between her thighs. In the end she chose not to, but instead reached for his cock and helped stroke him off. His eyes fell half lidded at her touch, a sigh loose on his thin lips. His deep voice rumbled when he came, hips jerking into her hand and cum on his stomach and her thigh.

 


End file.
